1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for filtering sediment or solids from beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a novel apparatus for filtering sediment from fine wines including port wines.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for filtering sediment from ports and other fine wines. Ports and other fine wines often contain a great deal of sediment, and it is preferable to remove such sediment from the wine before or as it is poured into a glass for serving.
In less expensive wines, sediment is rare. However, more expensive wines and ports designated for long periods of bottle aging frequently deposit the tannins and anthocyans that result from phenolic polymerization. Tartrates and phenolics promote the wine's bouquet. Additionally, insoluble materials added to the wine to promote clarification will precipitate resulting in sediment.
Sediment is particularly problematic in vintage ports. Vintage ports are commonly bottle-aged longer than most other wines and are particularly thick, dark and hearty. Vintage ports are especially high in phenolics and throw off a heavy deposit. Similarly, as the name suggests, "crusted" or "crusting" ports throw a crust or deposit in the bottle as they are bottled young with little fermentation and are raised or aged in the bottle.
A common method of dealing with sediment in fine wines is to decant the wine before serving. This process, however, is controversial among wine aficionados, due to the effect of oxygen as it contacts the wine. As the wine is poured from the bottle to the decanter, oxygen becomes dissolved in the wine. This oxidation is detrimental to the wine as the gas diffuses the aroma of the wine, resulting in loss of important sensory impressions. Fully mature wines especially cannot long withstand oxygen exposure before succumbing to oxidation. The decanting process is to be distinguished from the process of uncorking a wine to allow it to "breathe." Breathing results in minimal oxidation.
As alternatives to decanting, various devices and methods have been used in the past to remove or filter sediment from wine. For example, one commonly used method involves filtering the wine through several layers of cheese cloth. The cheese cloth is held over the mouth of the wine bottle and the liquid is simply poured through the cloth. The cloth is then discarded. This method has distinct disadvantages. First, cheese cloth is not readily available. Second, the cloth is not reusable, leading to waste. Further, filtering wine in such a manner is cumbersome. Finally, the cloth absorbs some quantity of the wine. Vintage ports and other fine wines can be very expensive and it is preferred to not have quantities of the wine absorbed into material that is then discarded.
Another common apparatus for filtering sediment from wine is a mesh funnel. The wine is poured through the mesh funnel into the glass. A disadvantage of this apparatus and method is that the apertures or mesh of the funnel must be small enough to filter out the sediment; however, if the apertures are too small, the filter will clog quickly and must be rinsed. It is unappealing to rinse the funnel during the pouring of the wine, and the residual water left on the funnel from rinsing may alter the taste of the wine as the next portion is filtered. Additionally, mesh funnel-type devices that are available currently have removable screen filters that slip when the wine is poured through, resulting in sediment escaping into the glass.